(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutter apparatus of a milling machine having a simplified mechanical structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A milling machine is a machine tool used to cut a fixed work piece in a desired shape by a cutter blade operatively linked with a spindle of an electric motion part.
A cutter apparatus of a conventional milling machine needs both a transmitting means in an X-axis (front and rear) direction and that in a Y-axis (up and down) direction for forming a work piece in various dimensions.
As an example, in forming slots of two different types of metal bearings of 149.6 mm with a distance of 152 mm between centers, if only a transmitting means in an X-axis direction is provided, deviation of 2.4 mm can be caused.
Accordingly, the apparatus becomes mechanically complicated and installation cost is also increased.